Lider
by severitus97
Summary: Opowieść o tym, jak to Harry pojawia się na Ceremonii Żałobnej zmarłego dyrektora Hogwartu. Wygłasza przemowę, by potem rzucić pewne nieznane nikomu zaklęcie. Jak się niedługo dowiemy, zaklęcie pozyskał od Albusa Dumbledore'a. Jakie stanowisko obrał Harry, o którym wspominała McGonagall?


Jeden z tych fanfiction, które rozwijają się na żywo. Pomysł na ff powstał, gdy czytałem pewne ff o Super-Harrym. Na razie wygląda to trochę nieskładnie, niczego nie wyjaśnia, żadnego poważnego wątku nie rozwija... Drugi rozdział niebawem, zapraszam! :)

* * *

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego smutnie, jakby stało się coś strasznego. On sam ledwo co stał na nogach, prawie spadając na pośladki. Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Neville oraz reszta spoglądali na niego ze smutkiem. Ich plan zmierza ku porażce, uśmiechając się do niej jak do starego przyjaciela.

Właśnie McGonagall wygłaszała przemowę:

-Każdy się zastanawia, co będzie gdy zostanie bezlitośnie postawiony przed obliczem śmierci. A właśnie on, został tak o to postawiony przed jej obliczem, jego przyjaciółki, która spojrzała w jego stare, zmęczone oczy i postanowiła obdarować go łaskawą śmiercią. Jednak są przypadki, gdy ktoś wtrąca się w nasze przeznaczenie, a w takim położeniu znalazł się właśnie Albus Dumbledore. Mój przyjaciel, kolega, ale także człowiek, który obdarował mnie posadą w najlepszej szkole dla czarodziejów. Pożegnajmy się z nim z szacunkiem, niczym starego kolegę, bowiem nawet Ci, którzy nie byli jego przyjaciółmi, mogli odczuć jego sympatię, troskę. Żegnaj, Albusie. - zakończyła, przecierając oko chustą.

Wszystko popatrzyli na Harry'ego z wyczekiwaniem, dając znak, że teraz czas na niego.

Harry, szczerze załamany po tym wydarzeniu, bał się, że nie da rady, traktował dyrektora niczym dziadka.

Jeszcze parę sekund temu dostrzec można było smutek na jego młodzieńczej twarzy, lecz teraz pozbierał się, i zaczął mówić:

-Smutne jest to, że czarodziejska społeczność potrafi się zjednoczyć tylko wtedy, gdy jest ostatni dzwonek, oznajmiający, iż koniec się zbliża. Ja, Harry Potter, apeluję wszystkich czarodziejów dobrej woli, by się zjednoczyli. To już czas, przyjaciele. - I nagle zamilkł, lecz nagle zza niego zaczęło wynurzać się biała, świecąca poświata.

-Incordi Vitali Hopelis! - I nagle wszyscy usłyszeli radosny śpiew feniksów. Śpiew pełen nadziei, który wskazywał, że czasy, gdy wszystko co złe, napełniało serca czarodziejów, zmierzały ku końcowi.

Nagle, wszystko ucichło, a za siedzeniem dyrektora znalazł się ogromny głaz z odciśniętym feniksem.

-To, co było jego pragnieniem, niedługo stanie się faktem.

Przez moment panowała nieprzyjemna cisza, by potem mógł usłyszeć wiwaty, śmiechy pełne nadziei oraz łzy aprobaty u większości uczniów tej szkoły, a także kadry nauczycielskiej.

Nieliczni ślizgoni, którzy pojawili się na pogrzebie dyrektora Hogwartu, również poklaskiwali.

'Dobre i to' - pomyślał Harry.

Przyjaciele patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem, szczególnie Hermiona, która niedowierzała w możliwości Gryfona.

-Stary, masz u mnie kremowe! - mruknął Ron z aprobatą.

Następnie Hermiona, trochę zawstydzona, lecz nie krępowała się i rzekła:

-Harry! To było fantastyczne! Teraz bez kłopotu możemy wprowadzić nasz plan w życie! - Uszczęśliwiona wzięła go w uścisk, by potem uśmiechać się przez resztę dnia.

Wszyscy szeptali z podekscytowaniem, naprawdę uwierzyli, że mają szansę przeżyć tą wojnę.

Po krótkim czasie ludzie zaczęli zbierać się koło niego.

'Tego się nie dało uniknąć.' - pomyślał z przekąsem.

Szybko podeszła do niego nauczycielka transmutacji, Minerwa McGonagall.

-Panie Potter, tego nie mogłam się po Tobie spodziewać. Mam nadzieję, że stanowisko, które obrałeś Cię nie przytłoczy, a do niego podejdziesz z należytym szacunkiem.

Wszyscy wokoło mogli nabrać wrażenia, że McGonagall upomina Pottera niczym pierwszoroczniaka, by nie zapomniał o swoich obowiązkach.

Jednak nieliczni wiedzieli, a do nich należał także Harry, że tak naprawdę Minerwa okazała mu zaufanie oraz nadzieję, która dodała mu pewności siebie.

-Dam sobie radę, pani profesor.

A po tym Minerwa spokojnie odeszła od niego, miała za sobą trudny dzień, a jutro przecież rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego! Trochę dziwne, że ceremonię pogrzebową wyprawiali akurat 31 sierpnia, ale jak wytłumaczyła mu Hermiona, taki był zwyczaj. Zmarłych dyrektorów szkoły żegna się całą szkołą dzień przed rozpoczęciem semestru.

Po tak męczącym dniu, Harry i jego paczka bez problemu doszli do pokoju wspólnego, a potem do dormitoriów, by przywitać rok szkolny z szacunkiem.

Harry oraz przyjaciele mieli swoje tajemnice, a te tajemnice wyjdą na jaw właśnie jutro, gdy słońce wejdzie ponad Hogwart.


End file.
